Harry potter and the cullens
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Hermione Granger- Cullen is new to Hogwarts she and her family are not normal though so if they aren't then what are they? Fleur is part of the golden trio she is considered the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts but she doesn't give anyone the time of day, she only helps Harry with the fall of Voldermort and is only really friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny.


**HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION**

**PLOT:** Hermione Granger- Cullen is new to Hogwarts she and her family are not normal though so if they aren't then what are they? Fleur is part of the golden trio she is considered the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts but she doesn't give anyone the time of day, she only helps Harry with the fall of Voldermort and is only really friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny but what happens when she meets the beautiful Hermione at first she doesn't like her many think it is because she is more beautiful than fleur but that is not it and when Hermione saves her from a creature in the forbidden forest she realises there is a lot more to Hermione than she first thought.

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHANIE MEYER I AM JUST BORROWING THEM**

**AN: I KNOW THAT HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT HAVE BEEN DONE BEFORE WITH THESE SAME TWO CHARACTERS BUT THIS IS MY OWN STORY IT WONT BE A COPY OF ANYONE ELSES WORK FOR ONE FLEUR WILL NOT BE A VEELA AND SHE WILL NOT REALLY HAVE A FRENCH ACCENT SHE MAY SAY THINGS IN FRENCH BUT THAT IS ABOUT IT ANYWAY HAPPY READING!**

**CHAPTER ONE **

It wasn't common knowledge that Hogwarts allowed new students to start in the middle of term, no one had seen it done before even those who knew everything about Hogwarts had never heard of it, but it was happening. Sat at the very end of the Griffendore table away from everyone and every thing was a small group of teens, there were nine in fact. Most people couldn't help but stare at them, not because they were new but because of the fact they were all so beautiful it was unnatural.

There were four boys the tallest and most muscular of the lot was just pushing his food around his plate not really eating anything, next to him on his left was a tall but slightly less muscular boy his hair was blond and curly he sat rigid not really doing anything, the third was massive he rivalled the first he was bronze coloured with white teeth, the last was taller than the two but far skinnier his hair was bronze coloured and it looked like it had been in the wind he was smiling and talking quietly to the girl next to him.

The five girls were all just as beautiful three brunettes and one blond, the blond was sat next to the biggest guy when she saw anyone looking at them she scowled but with her family she smiled softly especially with the smallest of the girls, sat next to the blond curly guy was a girl she was small but not the smallest in fact she looked rather odd her hair was short and spikey she seemed the more friendly out of them all always with a smile on her face, between her and the bronze haired guy was a girl she was well toned with brunette hair but when the light hit it you could see the red in it, she had a look of confidence about her her eyes seemed to shine when she looked at the boy next to her. Sat opposite her was a girl she was smaller than all of them and obviously the youngest with the same colour hair as the girl opposite her she seemed to be closer to the bronze guy who had his arm around her in a protective way.

Then last but not least was the last girl she was sat a bit away from the others obviously in a world of her own she too didn't touch her food her hair was long and very curly she occasionally would glance at the others with a look of longing before focussing on her food.

That is was Fleur Delacour observed when she was watching them from the other side of the Griffendore table she had deduced that most were couples or at least that is what she thought just as she was about to look away the girl furthest looked up as if realising they were being watched their eyes locked Fleur could see a sneer on the girls face before she looked away Fleur was shocked she didn't know what she had done to upset the girl.

"Maybe they are all Veela" Ron Weasley suggested when Fleur turned her attention back to her two best friends Fleur rolled her eyes.

"You thought I was a Veela during our fouth year" Fleur replied smirking Ron blushed it was around the time that Fleur had began growing into her body, she had to admit that she was beautiful but she got that from her mother.

"W..Well we know your not now" Ron mumbled stuffing his face again, Fleur looked at her other best friend Harry who grinned as did the other red head sat next to him her name was Ginny and was Ron's little sister.

"Still they are all pretty stunning" Ginny commented Fleur looked back over at her, the girl with the spikey hair was whispering something in the sneering girls ear said girl then looked back over at Fleur who gave the girl her best glare.

"What is with the glare?" Harry asked Fleur when he noticed the exchange Fleur looked back at him.

"Nothing that girl started it" she replied Harry smiled and shook his head "what she did?" Fleur knew she sounded stupid but it annoyed her that the girl was judging her.

"Your just mad that she is more beautiful than you" Ron commented then got a loaf of bread to the head.

The nine new students knew that it was a bad idea for them all to start at the same time "now I know how you must have felt when you came to Forks" Bella commented she still wasn't used to the stares from others, she heard her husband Edward chuckle.

"It will fade after a while" Emmett replied grinning, he looked at his wife Rosalie who was focussed on the one sat a bit away from them.

"Hermione are you ok?" She asked softly she had taken a liking to the girl and when she had found her nearly dead she managed to stay in control long enough to save her or well at least give her this life she had been proud of herself.

The girl in question looked at her "I am fine" she replied in short her gaze wondering back to wherever it was before.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob asked Rosalie followed her line of sight to a girl with blond hair who had thrown something at her red headed friend. Rosalie had to admit the girl was beautiful but she worried for her daughter.

That's what she thought of Hermione, as her daughter though they are by blood but in her mind, her venom runs through her veins it was she who rescused the young girl so she would call her daughter.

"Hermione" Edward called out when she didn't reply to Jacob Hermione tore her gaze from the blond and looked at him "are you ok?" He asked softly she nodded slowly then stood.

"I think I will take a walk around" she whispered she climbed over the bench and made her way out of the great hall, most had noticed her leave but no one said anything.

Fleur had noticed the girl get up and leave she observed the group as they watched her go and then went back to talking quietly, only one of them wasn't now, it was the blond she was staring right at Fleur, she in turn gulped. The other girl wasn't looking at her in a nasty way but she looked curious for some reason she then looked at the door in which her friend had left out of then back at Fleur.

Slowly the girl stood and followed her friend out of the great hall, Fleur let out a breath she had been holding and focussed back on her food she couldn't wait till the feast ended.

**AN: I KNOW THIS IS ONLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO WRITE A TESTER CHAPTER TO SEE THE REACTION, ALSO I AM UPDATING ONE OF MY STORIES AND I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHICH ONE YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPDATE YOU HAVE TILL NEXT FRIDAY (THAT IS WHEN I WILL WRITE IT AND POST IT) ANYWAY HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


End file.
